


The Getaway Plan

by ravensnwritingdesks



Series: A Most Magical Creature Series [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Discovery, Evading the Law, F/M, Plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensnwritingdesks/pseuds/ravensnwritingdesks
Summary: Outtake: How a certain Magizoologist helped Queenie and Jacob escape New York City after their relationship is discovered.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extended outtake from [chapter 28](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8798086/chapters/21525728) of my work ["A Most Magical Creature"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8798086/chapters/20170054).  
> Reading it is not strictly neccessary to enjoy this little snippet, but I'd be happy if you did anyway. 
> 
> As always: I'd be happy if you leave me a kudo, leave a comment and tell me what you think.

**October 1927**

"Have you ever thought about what would happen?" Newt asked Jacob when he had apparated them back into the flat above the bakery.

They had just returned from another lovely evening with the Goldstein sisters, having had dinner and a bit of fun playing games until close to midnight. Seeing Jacob and Queenie so comfortably together always had left him with a happy feeling, but he knew that their relationship was not as easy-going and untroubled as they made it appear. There were certain rules... and the two of them were breaking them each and every day of being together.

"What would happen when?" Jacob asked with confusion as he put his jacket onto the coat rack and loosened his tie a bit. Mr. Kowalski was always properly dressed, even if it was just an informal dinner for four among friends, and unlike Newt he seemed to like it that way.

"What would happen when your relationship with Queenie is discovered," he explained further. "Do you have some kind of plan for that event?"

Jacob turned around and looked at him with a frown, then shrugged his shoulders.

"Not exactly... I mean, what's there to plan? If they discover us there's nothing we can do, is there? They'll make me forget again, and this time completely, and Queenie is gonna loose her job. MACUSA won't be happy to have a 'criminal' working in their ranks, even if she's just fallen for the wrong guy."

Newt nodded in understanding. But this would just not do... of course there was something to be done. Unless they were found out and taken in immediately, but just how likely was that possibility? They stayed away from any wizarding establishments and kept mostly to Muggle New York when together.

"You stayin' for a drink, pal?" Jacob asked him with a grin as he went over into the living room.

"No thanks. Not tonight, Jacob." They would sometimes continue talking after leaving the sisters' flat, but tonight he had other things on his mind... things to plan.

He wouldn't idly sit by and let his friends' happiness be ruined in the event that things should go badly. They needed a quick escape route should they be discovered.

 

* * *

 

**April 1928**

Newt and Queenie apparated into the broom closet of Jacob's flat and found Jacob Kowalski sitting on a packed suitcase as well. _Good, he remembered._

"Newt!" he exclaimed and got up to hug his friend. "You're back, thank god!"

"Jacob, I heard what happened. Where's that box I gave you last October?" Jacob retrieved it from his case and handed it over with a tense expression.

Newt opened it, an inconspicuous wooden cigar box that could probably be found in any Muggle household, glad to see its contents had not been disturbed yet. It was the Getaway Box, the escape plan he had thought up for them for exactly this kind of scenario. 

"Now, you know what I think of the laws concerning No-Maj relations here," he explained to the two who stood clinging to each other next to their suitcases.

"I'm not going to let them obliviate you, or incarcerate you or whatever it is they do in such cases. Frankly I don't want to know what exactly is the penalty for breaking Rappaport's Law like this." 

He handed two little blue booklets out to them. "Now, these are American No-Maj passports. Please don't ask how I got them, but they'll hold up in any examination apart from perhaps a thorough magical one. You will be Mr. and Mrs. Miller of New York for now." in addition he put two battered rings into Queenie's hands, to make the ruse more believable.

Jacob looked at the booklet, then back at his friend. "But, that's not gonna help us much, Newt. We still look the same and those people know Queenie. We can't just pretend to be Mr. and Mrs. Miller and be done with it."

"We're not done yet," Newt said and regretted never fully explaining the plan to him... but Jacob had never wanted to hear the full extend of it, instead insisted on written instructions in the box. He fished a paper with timetables out of it now, searching for something on there and nodded to himself. "Okay, less than three hours. That's just enough time."

"Three hours to what?" Queenie wondered, sounding very confused. At least she had put on the fake wedding band without question... it suited her actually.

Newt folded the timetable and put it deep into his coat pockets. He needed to get rid of that as soon as possible... it wouldn't do to tip MACUSA off on their destination like that. "Three hours until the next ship to Southampton leaves harbour. You two are going to England."

They both gasped, Jacob looking at him in confusion and Queenie in astonishment, then understanding.

"England?" she asked, sounding just a bit more excited now.

"Yes, England. Great Britain. You're going to purchase two tickets for passage in a double cabin, Mr. and Mrs. Miller, and leave the United States behind."

Jacob still seemed confused and unsure. "But-?"

"I know it's not an ideal move, Jacob, with the bakery and everything. But you two have to get out of here before they will arrest you. I'm not going to let that happen." He looked at the witch before him. "Queenie, can you apparate to a location from seeing nothing but an image in your mind?"

She nodded and Newt did his best to project an image of their intended destination in his mind for her to see. "Yeah, I think that's gonna work," she said after trying to memorize it. "We'll side-along there."

"Good." He handed her a thick envelope. "In here is anything you should need... another picture to help with the Apparition and more instructions on how else to get there once you've reached England. It's a safe location. Tell them, I sent you and you'll be welcomed with open arms."

Queenie nodded but hesitated. "What about Tina, though? They'll arrest her once they find out we're gone. "

Newt tried to smile assuringly at her. "Don't worry, Queenie. I'll take care of her, make sure she's alright."

"She could go to prison for aiding and abetting, Newt. Even when we're safe, she won't be."

"Tina won't go prison for something I did, I won't let that happen. This is only one part of the plan, you see. Please, trust me on this."

Queenie looked at him and had a gaze into his mind where he had the vague outlines of his full plan floating through his thoughts for her to see.

"Okay, yes. Make sure she's gonna be okay."

Newt nodded and turned to his friend. "Jacob, do you have everything you need with you? Anything of importance or sentimental value... I'm afraid you probably won't be able to come back here for a time."

He nodded. "Eh, yeah. There's more in here than you think, Newt. Queenie did a few things to it a while ago."

Queenie looked at him and patted his shoulder. "Don't worry about the bakery, honey. I'm sure we can do something about it once we're in England, there's probably lawyers for that kind of thing."

Jacob looked at Queenie with a fond smile. Her tears had ceased by now and she'd taken a moment to compose herself and restore her make-up so she wouldn't draw too much attention out on the streets.

"Alright. Okay, let's go then," Newt ordered.

They apparated down to the harbour and purchased two simple third class tickets for a small double cabin on the next ship to England.

Newt handed Queenie a small booklet when they reached the docks. "Here, take this. It's enchanted so that every message written in there will appear in its counterpart inside my case. Just tap the page with your wand when you're done writing."

Queenie looked at it with wide eyes. "I've seen Tina use a book like this to write to you. You made more of them?"

"Just these two. Use it only when you have any kind of trouble or can't find the place I showed you. And to tell us when you've arrived safely. No unnecessary messages, no location names or even your names. I don't know how thorough the Aurors will be with their search inside my case when they'll come for us."

They both nodded at hearing his instructions. Then Jacob shook his hand in farewell, Queenie hugged him tightly once more. "Thank you, Newt. Please take care of her, she's more shaken up by this than she lets on. I couldn't leave her behind like this if you weren't back yet."

"I know and I will be there for her. Now please, board the ship, settle in and act like proper No-Majs. No use of magic on board or they might find you if they look hard enough..."

The two nodded like students getting instructions in class, then turned around and walked away from him.

Newt stayed behind and saw them off, walking up the gangway and entering the steamship. Two normal people, husband and wife, going on a trip to England. They would make it, he was sure.

 

* * *

 

He apparated back to Jacob's flat and used the fireplace to burn any paper trails they might have left. The timetable of ships leaving for England, the receipts for passage of two bought two hours ago, the envelopes he'd used to store everything in. Even magic couldn't restore what was destroyed by flames.

When the fire had burned down he went through the flat one last time, checking for anything related to Queenie, Tina or magic in general in here. Then he took the last remaining envelope from his coat pocket and placed it on the large worktop down in backroom of the bakery. A letter Jacob had penned some time ago, telling his assistent Henry to take care of things at the bakery for him while he had urgent family business to attend to.

Then he disapparated back to the Goldstein flat, hoping that Tina would still be there.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> If you are interested in updates on any new works I post you can either subscribe to my [AO3 profile](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensnwritingdesks/pseuds/ravensnwritingdesks) or follow my tumblr [@ravens-and-writings](https://ravens-and-writings.tumblr.com/).


End file.
